1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of fences and more, particularly, to a removable tensioned fence capable of supporting a self-closing, self-latching gate.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of removable tensioned fences has increased greatly over the past several years. Such fences are typically used to enclose a swimming pool or other hazard, and are intended to prevent access to such swimming pools or hazards by small children.
In general, these fences are comprised of a plurality of spaced apart poles, having a lower end inserted into holes drilled at a slight angle to the vertical in the deck around the swimming pool, and a mesh screening material stretched between such poles. The lateral tension applied to the poles by the mesh material force the poles into a generally vertical position in the angled holes, thereby retaining the poles within the holes and providing structural stability to the resultant tensioned fence assembly.
One or more so called xe2x80x9cgatesxe2x80x9d are provided in the fence assembly by placing two of the poles immediately adjacent one another, with no mesh tensioned between such poles. A hook and eye latch is usually included to latch the two poles to one another, thereby providing further structural stability and further means for preventing small children from accessing the swimming pool. To open this xe2x80x9cgatexe2x80x9d structure, the user must force the two poles together, unlatch the latch, pull one of the poles out of its hole, and swing the removed pole and attached mesh to the side to provide an opening to the swimming pool. To reclose this xe2x80x9cgatexe2x80x9d, the user swings the removed pole and attached mesh back to the hole in the deck from where it was removed, inserts the lower end of the pole into the hole, forces the two adjacent poles together and relatches the latch.
This process has proven to be extremely difficult for many people. Specifically, many people are unable to apply the force necessary to pull the two poles together due to the opposing force being applied to such poles by the tensioned mesh material. Thus, many people are unable to open their xe2x80x9cgatesxe2x80x9d and access their swimming pools and, furthermore, are unable to close such xe2x80x9cgatesxe2x80x9d once opened.
In addition to the above referenced problems inherent in these prior art tensioned fence assemblies, many jurisdictions now require the inclusion of more conventional self-closing, self-latching gate structures with these types of fences. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved, self-closing, self-latching gate structure, which will overcome the problems inherent with the prior arts so-called xe2x80x9cgatexe2x80x9d structure, that is, one which is capable of proper operation notwithstanding the lateral tension applied by the mesh material to the gate side poles.
However, the mere inclusion of a conventional self-closing, self-latching gate structure in such a tensioned fence assembly has proven to be problematic. Specifically, the lateral forces applied by the tensioned mesh on the gate side poles prevents the gate from swinging properly and, consequently, the self-closing, self-latching feature from functioning properly.
One device developed to address this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,769 to Sadinsky. The Sadinsky structure comprises a gate support structure having a pair of poles inserted into the deck in close proximity to each other, on both sides of the gate, with cross members attached between each pair of poles. The Sadinsky gate support structure is designed so that one of the pair of poles is interconnected to the end pole in the tensioned fence assembly and the second of the pair of poles is interconnected to the gate. Thus, the Sadinsky structure requires that two additional holes be drilled into the deck, in close proximity to each other, on each side of the gate, to support the pair of poles. Accounting for the end poles of the tensioned fence, the Sadinsky design results in three holes drilled in the deck, in close proximity to each other, on each side of the gate, and three poles being inserted, side by side, in such holes (the vertical member of the gate actually adds a fourth adjacent pole). Consequently, the Sadinsky structure requires excessive time and effort to drill holes and results in excessive holes drilled in the decks and an excessive number of poles immediately adjacent one another to properly secure the gate. Additionally, the Sadinsky structure cannot be used with an existing fence unless additional holes are drilled in the deck. Furthermore, the Sadinsky design requires that the holes in the deck be drilled at a small angle opposing the tension force of the mesh screen so that the poles will stand upright within the holes.
Accordingly, there is still a need in the art for a tensioned fence structure capable of supporting a self-closing, self-latching gate, which will withstand the lateral forces applied by the tensioned mesh screening. Any such structure should minimize the number of poles and, consequently, the number of the holes to be drilled into the deck. Additionally, any such structure should be designed so that the holes in the deck do not have to be drilled at angles to oppose the lateral forces applied by the tensioned mesh. Any such structure should also be simple to install and operate and of similar construction to the remainder of the tensioned fence. The present invention is particularly suited to overcome those problems which remain in the art in a manner not previously known.
The present invention is directed towards a new and improved removable tensioned fence capable of supporting a self-closing, self-latching gate. The tensioned fence is of the type comprising a plurality of spaced apart poles, having a lower end inserted into holes drilled in the deck around the swimming pool, and a mesh screening material stretched between such poles. A pair of support structures, each comprising a pair of spaced apart vertical poles, constitutes the outermost poles in the tensioned fence and is an integral part of the tensioned fence assembly. An opening between the support structures defines a gate opening. A lower end of each of the poles is inserted into holes drilled into the deck, the same as the other poles in the tensioned fence. A rigid horizontal cross bar extends between the poles in each support structure and mesh screening material is tensioned between the poles, the same as it is between the other poles in the tensioned fence. A gate comprised of a pair of spaced apart vertical bars, a pair of spaced apart horizontal bars and mesh screening material tensioned therebetween is supported within a gate opening, defined by the innermost poles of the support structures, by a pair of spaced apart self-closing hinges mounted between one of the innermost poles of a support structure and the adjacent vertical bar of the gate. A self-closing latch is mounted to the other pole and adjacent vertical bar.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tensioned fence which has all the advantages of the prior art devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a self-closing, self-latching gate assembly for a tensioned fence.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such an assembly which is capable of withstanding the lateral forces applied by the tensioned mesh screening.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an assembly which is similar in structure and appearance to the accompanying tensioned fence.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such an assembly which minimizes the number of poles and holes in the deck.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such an assembly which may be utilized with existing fences without the need to drill additional holes in the deck.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide such an assembly which is simple to install and operate.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent in the description which follows.